


Those He Loved Before

by Fair_Feather_Friend



Series: Once a King [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fair_Feather_Friend/pseuds/Fair_Feather_Friend
Summary: Eliot Waugh reflects on those he loved and lost.
Series: Once a King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687207
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	Those He Loved Before

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the final episode.

Quentin. 

Mike.

Seb. 

What had he even been thinking with Charlton? He'd lost everything and hadn't wanted to be alone and now he was stuck with clingy and needy and it had been so much easier when Charlton had just been in his head. When he'd not been a living, breathing, man, who'd attached himself like a limpet to Eliot and refused to make a life beyond following Eliot about near constantly. 

It was sweet. Eliot should be flattered. But he was just tired. 

The sex wasn't even any good. Charlton showed no signs of learning, and Hyman was most definitely perving on them whenever possible. 

That's what his life had come to. No friends, bad sex, and an awful lot of drink.

He missed Margo.

Mike had never been real. 

Quentin was a wound that would never heal. 

Seb the lesson on why Eliot could not save Quentin. He'd understood Seb all too well, that misery and loss and the willingness to do anything to put things right. 

Eliot had already had a beautiful lifetime with Quentin. It would never be enough. 

Seb.

Rupert Sebastian Chatwin. 

Who loved and felt as fierce as Eliot ever had. There were opportunities there. Gaps that might not destroy the universe if Eliot picked his time and place carefully. 

Perhaps he could change how things turned out after all and save his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did Eliot choose Charlton? I've no idea. He didn't look happy about it though and I couldn't see them lasting. 
> 
> Why did Eliot do some other things? Here's some guesses. 
> 
> I was going to try and ship Charlton/Todd in this but it didn't quite fit and I've no idea where Todd is anyway. Charlton/Todd/Margolem the crackship no one wanted. :) 
> 
> I had this sort of idea that Eliot could time-travel or something to try and find Seb, not because they're one true loves or anything, but because hey, why not? (Plenty of reasons why not?) 
> 
> But really that's an excuse for the next part (if I gain the courage to put that up) where Eliot finds himself in the crossover I've always wanted to read but couldn't find anywhere.


End file.
